ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
1990 in video gaming
1990 has seen many sequels and prequels in video games and several new titles such as Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light and Dr. Mario. Events *August, Publication of Swedish language video game magazine Nintendomagasinet begins. *March 8, the Nintendo World Championships begins. Business *Nintendo v. Color Dreams lawsuit: Nintendo sues Color Dreams over unlicensed production of Nintendo video games. *Toy Headquarters merges with Trinity Acquisition Corporation forming THQ. *New companies: Eidos, Interactive Studios, Team17, Natsume, Revolution Software *Defunct: Tynesoft Notable releases *''Bonk's Adventure'' is released for NEC's TurboGrafx-16 and is the first US appearance of Bonk, the mascot of the TurboGrafx-16. *Namco releases Kyuukai Douchuuki, World Stadium '90, Final Lap 2, Pistol Daimyo no Bouken, which is a spin-off from Berabow Man, Souko Ban Deluxe, Dragon Saber, Rolling Thunder 2, Steel Gunner and Golly! Ghost!. *February 12, Nintendo releases the NES game Super Mario Bros. 3 in North America. It sells 17.28 million copies, making it one of the best-selling stand-alone video games of all time. *April, Konami releases Snake's Revenge, a sequel to Metal Gear for the Nintendo Entertainment System in North America, developed without the involvement of Hideo Kojima. *April, Williams releases Smash TV in arcades, a twin-stick shooter about an ultra-violent game show. *April 20, Nintendo releases Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light in Japan, innovating the tactical role-playing genre. * June 1, Origin releases Ultima VI: The False Prophet *July 12, Nintendo of America publishes Final Fantasy for the Nintendo Entertainment System in North America. This game started Square's popular and long-running ''Final Fantasy'' series. * July 20, Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake for the MSX2 computer, is released exclusively in Japan. It's Konami s last major game for the hardware. * July 27, Nintendo releases Dr. Mario for 3 Nintendo platforms. * August, Pit Fighter from Atari Games introduces digitized sprites to arcade fighting games. * September 26 Origin releases the first Wing Commander game. * September 28 Capcom releases Mega Man 3 for NES in Japan, introducing the characters Rush and Proto Man, Mega Man's slide is introduced, and Capcom's character cameos. *November 9, Sierra On-Line releases King's Quest V. *October 15 LucasArts releases The Secret of Monkey Island *November 1 – Mega Man 3 is released in the US. *November 21, Nintendo releases Super Mario World and F-Zero in Japan as launch titles for the Super Famicom. Super Mario World introduced Yoshi and F-Zero introduced Captain Falcon. *December 14, Commander Keen is released as shareware, the first major platformer on a PC. *Sega releases the G-LOC: Air Battle R-360 arcade game, featuring the first 3D – 360° gameplay that physically rotated the real world player. *Sid Meier's Railroad Tycoon, the first of the "Tycoon" games, is released by MicroProse. *Infogrames releases Alpha Waves, the first 3D platform game. * Mindscape publishes Captive. Hardware *Camerica releases Codemasters' Game Genie adapter in Canada and the UK (In the USA, it was released by Galoob). *NEC releases the TurboExpress handheld console. *Nintendo releases the Super Famicom 16-bit console in Japan. *SNK releases the Neo Geo Advanced Entertainment System (AES) home console. *October 6, Sega Game Gear released in Japan, launched in North America in 1991 and Europe and Australia in 1992. *November 30, Sega's Mega Drive released in Europe. *Amstrad halts production of the ZX Spectrum, ending that platform's 8-year dominance of the UK home computer market. References Category:1990 in video gaming Category:Years in video gaming